Dantalian
Dantalian 'was a powerful Dark Priestess and a reluctant servant to the Source of All Evil. Tired of her position and granting power to others, she manipulated the warlock Zile into doing her bidding. She succeeded in turning the Book of Shadows as well as the Charmed Ones temporarily evil. History Early life For many years, Dantalian worked for other demons, specializing in wedding ceremonies that joined two evil beings in unholy matrimony. Zile and Prue Dantalian soon grew tired of merely bestowing great power on others. In an attempt to better her position, she sent a warlock after Prue Halliwell, in hopes of seducing her into a dark wedding and turning her evil. She made a potion that would paralyze Prue and render her unable to fight once Zile tricked her into his lair. Her real plan, however, was to possess the Book of Shadows. By this time, the Charmed Ones' magic had become so closely intertwined that if one sister turned evil, the other two and the book itself would turn evil as well. Zile thought that Dantalian was merely helping him get the power of the Charmed Ones, but didn't find out Dantalian had other ideas until she kissed him with the potion on her lips and knocked him unconscious. Turning the Sisters Evil Dantalian's plan worked, as the binding ceremony not only turned Prue into a warlock, but also turned Piper and Phoebe into warlocks. The evil flowed to the Book of Shadows and Dantalian was able to take hold of it. Piper and Phoebe caught her and briefly tortured her, even freezing and shattering her hand. However, she was able to escape with the book when Leo distracted Piper and Phoebe. Killing Prue In revenge, Dantalian tried to kill Prue with a spell. However, Piper and Phoebe were able to track her down by using their newfound blinking ability to focus on Prue. Dantalian cast a spell on both Zile and Prue, which awakened them and turned them into her slaves. However, Piper froze Zile and shattered him, restoring the Charmed Ones and the book to good. Dantalian became afraid and tried to run away, but Piper froze her in her tracks. The sisters then found a spell in the book to vanquish the priestess. Powers and Abilities ;''Basic Powers *Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. Through this, Dantalian was able to perform the Dark Binding ritual and place both Zile and Prue under her hypnotic control. *Potion Making:' The ability to brew magical potions. ;''Active Powers *'Fading:' An energy based form of teleportation. Dantalian teleported by fading like a shadow. *'Apportation:' The ability to transport objects from one location to another. *'Sensing:' The ability to sense the location of other magical beings. *'Cloaking:' The ability to shield one's presence from the forces of Good. ;Other Powers *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm. *'Immortality:' The ability to possess an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. Book of Shadows Dark Priestesses :A dark priestess can bestow great powers of evil upon those who she binds as husband and wife. Using a dark binding ceremony, powerful high priestesses overwhelm good individuals with evil and pollute their family lines with dark magic. To vanquish a dark priestess, use this Spell: :Powers of Light, :Magic of Bright. :Cast this Blight :Into Forever's Night. Notes and Trivia *Dantalian was the first evil being to successfully get the Book of Shadows out of the house. *Dantalian is an alternate name to Dantalion, a Great Duke of Hell with thirty-six legions of demons under his command, as described in the Ars Goetia, the first section of The Lesser Key of Solomon. Other names taken from this are Andras, Barbas, Shax and Asmodeus. *Dantalian is one of the few evil beings that has been seen by all four sisters, even though Paige only saw her in a flashback. Other evil beings that four sisters have seen include Shax, Barbas, and Cole. *Dantalian shares some similarities to Zira. Both were Asian females tired of serving male demons, who tried manipulating others to gain power. Appearances Dantalian appeared in a total of 1 episode over the course of the series. Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Deceased Category:Vanquished or Killed Category:Evil Category:Killed/Vanquished by the Power of Three